As motor vehicles evolve, it is proposed to utilize display screens for displaying information at new positions not previously considered for this purpose. For example, a display screen may now be provided protruding from the center stack of the instrument panel. In other vehicles such as autonomous vehicles, display screens may be mounted in headrests or along the seat back, mounted to headliners or even to pillars such as the B and C pillars between rows of seating.
Many of these new display screen positions mean that the display screens could potentially be impacted by an occupant in the event of a sudden impact such as due to a collision. Accordingly, it is more important than ever to ensure that the display screen assembly has the necessary features to dissipate energy due to human impact and thereby improve safety.
This document relates to a new and improved assembly for a display screen incorporating both a deformable mounting feature to initially absorb energy in the event of an impact and a cooperating frangible mounting feature to further dissipate energy in the event the impact energy exceeds the capability of the deformable mounting feature to absorb the energy.